Cor van den Heuvel
Cor van den Heuvel (born March 6, 1931) is an American haiku poet, editor, commentator and archivist. Life Van den Heuvel was born in Biddeford, Maine, and grew up in Maine and New Hampshire. He discovered haiku in 1958 in San Francisco where he heard Gary Snyder mention it at a poetry reading.Cor van den HEUVEL, Haiku International Association. He returned to the East Coast the following year and continued composing haiku. He became the house poet of a Boston coffee house, reading haiku and other poetry to jazz musical accompaniment. By 1961 he was reading haiku at a New York City coffeehouse. In 1971 he joined the Haiku Society of America, and became its president in 1978. He is best known as the editor of the 3 editions of the'' Haiku Anthology'': the original, published in 1974 by Doubleday; the 1996 edition published by Simon & Schuster, and the 1999 edition published by Norton. He also served as Newsweek magazine’s poetry editor until he retired in 1988. He lives in New York City with his wife Leonia Leigh Larrecq. Writing Van den Heuvel has published at least 12 books of his own haiku, including a book on baseball. He has been described in the Alsop Review as "an intelligent and unflagging spokesperson for haiku".Foley, Jack. [http://www.alsopreview.com/columns/foley/jfheuvel.html Review of The Haiku Anthology], Alsop Review. Recognition The Haiku Society of America has given Van den Heuvel 3 Merit Book Awards for his haiku. He was the honorary curator of the American Haiku Archives at the California State Library at Sacramento for the 1999-2000 season. He was the United States representative to the 1990 International Haiku Symposium in Matsuyama. At the World Haiku Festival held in London and Oxford in 2000, he received a World Haiku Achievement Award. In 2002, he was awarded The Masaoka Shiki International Haiku Prize in Matsuyama, for his writing and editing of haiku books.[http://www.prunejuicejournal.com/digital/prunejuice_1_2009.html Prune Juice, Journal of Senryu and Kyoka] Issue 1, Winter 2009, p.145 Publications Poetry *''Sun in Skull''. New York: Chant Press, 1961. *''3 Jazz Chants''. New York: Chant Press, 1962. *''EO7; or, Christ should have carried a pearl-handled revolver). New York: Chant Press, 1964. *''Bang! You're dead. New York: Chant Press, 1966. *''Water in a Stone Depression''. New York: Chant Press, 1969. *''The Geese Have Gone''. Pointe Claire, QC: King's Road Press, 1992. *''Wood Shavings''. New York: Spring Street Haiku Group, 1994. *''A Small Umbrella''. New York: Spring Street Haiku Group, 1995. *''Play Ball : Baseball Haiku''. Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-893959-06-4 *''A Boy's Seasons: Haibun memoirs''. Portsmouth, NH: Single Island Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9740895-8-4 *''At the Top of the Ferris Wheel: Selected haiku''. Winchester, VA: THF, 2017. Non-fiction *Foreword to Basho's Narrow Road: Spring and autumn passages (edited by Hiroaki Sato). New York: Stone Bridge Press, 2013. Edited *''The Haiku Anthology''. Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1974. ISBN 978-0-385-09474-0 **revised 2nd edition, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986. ISBN 0-671-62837-2 ** 3rd edition, New York: Norton, 1999, ISBN 0-393-32118-5 *''Past Time: Baseball Haiku'' (edited with Jim Kacian). Winchester, VA: Red Moon Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-893959-07-1 *''Baseball Haiku: American and Japanese haiku and senryu on baseball'' (edited with Nanae Tamura). New York: Norton, 2007. ISBN 978-0-393-06219-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Cor van den Heuvel, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 30, 2019. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Cor van den Heuvel at American Haiku Archives *Featured Poet: Cor van den Heuvel at Simply Haiku *Cor van den Heuvel's haiku at Terebess Asia Online (TAO) ;Books *Cor van den Heuvel at Amazon.com ;About *Cor van den Heuvel, Haiku International Association *Haiku Writer Profile: Cor Van den Heuval, Millikin University *[https://web.archive.org/web/20061019190412/http://www.alsopreview.com/columns/foley/jfheuvel.html review of The Haiku Anthology] in the Alsop Review Category:American poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Living people Category:1931 births Category:People from Biddeford, Maine Category:Writers from Maine Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets